Amaryllis
"I may have been born and raised in America, but I am a Shibuyan. I can feel it!" Amaryllis was a Player from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. She became a Reaper on Day 6 of Week 10 when her partner was erased, and she's been a kid with wings ever since. She was a Support Reaper in Week 11, Week 12, and a NPC Shopkeeper in Week 13. She was promoted to an Officer for Week 14, and sat out Week 15 to catch up on homework lol. PLEASE KICK TORI TO DO THIS- - IT's S O BAD ....AND NEEDS LOTS OF UPDATING ; O ; Appearance Pre-Week 10 (In life) Amaryllis has chestnut colored hair, bright blue (cerulean ;0) eyes, and a cute splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She takes after her mother, who was a nationally recognized model in her youth. Amaryllis' parents were wealthy and while her mother was alive, she was dressed like a darling little flower princess, with lots of floral and pastel dresses, and her hair always done up in bows and braids. Amaryllis was a happy child and showed it with a bright smile almost all of the time. After her mother passed away, she took to dressing herself, which left her hair either down or in a messy low or side ponytail, with her bangs feathery with messy strands framing her face; her outfits became simpler depending on whatever was easiest to put on. She had bandages covering her arms and chest and face at any time, and her cheerfulness became muted, draining the life from her appearance. Week 10 Amaryllis stopped growing at around 5' 1", and her cheeks became more often than not blushing because got flushed when people give her compliments and actually show that they care about her. She wore a simple pink dress with light blue shorts underneath and mint-green converse shoes. And of course, she never took off her mother's silver bracelet. At the beginning of the Week, she was given Will's old sweatshirt jacket which she wore through the Week. Week 11-13 When first becoming a Reaper, she still wore William's old sweatshirt jacket over her outfit as a memento of him. This changed on Day 5 of Week 11, when she decided that being a Reaper meant that she had to look more professional, and so she wore a blue knee-length dress and did her hair up in a bun. She found that this only made her feel much more melancholy than before, so she went back to her normal casual dressiness and pink shades. She wore a variety of outfits after Week 11 and had her hair in all different styles during Week 12 thanks to Kei's braiding skills. During Week 13, while shopkeeping, she had her hair in a simple fishtail braid and wore a pink, short sleeved dress with a white apron. Week 14-15 Once becoming an Officer, her wings became more like a fairy's, rather than her simple thin skeleton wings. She also went to school, so a school uniform entered her gallery of outfits. Post Week 15 whoa she actually looks older. Still wearing pink, and floral dresses, though her color palette has evolved from just pastels even though she still prefers them. She'll gradually be growing at a normal rate now thanks to Jean! No longer will she look like a 12 year old forever. Personality Pre-Week 10 Amaryllis wasn't the most outgoing, but before her mother's death, she loved spending time with the people around her. She was a kind-hearted soul who's very sweet and easy-going. She was a very passive soul. When her father turned his aggression towards her, she took everything given to her. She thought that if she just kept being the same, that he would come to terms with his wife's death but it was wishful thinking. The repeated abuse really only made her much more skittish and insecure and fearful, not to mention bruised and battered. When she died, she stayed close to Will, shy and afraid of a lot of things- but her kind-heartedness and passive soul stayed where it was. Week 10 She clung very much to Stella, and the few of her friends that she made before the Week. She...cried a lot- Week 11 She continued to be meek, and rather clingy to Will, though as she watched him succeed with Daichi, she realized how much of a helpless child she still was, and vowed to make herself stronger. Also she grew a little, in actually communicating with Kogasa and realizing that it takes time and understanding to grow a true friendship. (also she feared herself as a Reaper, not being able to do anything to protect the people she cared about) Week 12 Despite being broken many. many. many times, she worked hard to make sure she made things fun for the Players. She did have insecurities though, having been broken, that everyone she'd care about would hurt her in some way, which came out on Day 6 when she was brainwashed with the other Reapers. Post-Week 12/Pre-Week 13 She became very afraid of herself, not to mention some PTSD from the previous Week, but at the same time, she also discovered a new feeling for a certain tomato Week 13 She found that while running a shop was fun, she felt utterly useless when there were things happening and she couldn't do anything to help. especially with Grizz. rip. Post-Week 13/Pre-Week 14 LOL........ "They all care so much and I...I- I don't deserve their concern!" Week 14 She honestly didn't think she could handle being an officer, and sure enough really she figured out she's got a long way to go. --in the meantime, she showed off how angry she could be when Sunao broke down Takumi late after Day 2 was over. Not only was her good friend being hurt unfairly, but she could only just stand to the side and watch it all go down. HOO BOI WAS SHE PISSEd - Week 15 She realized here that life is pain when you are worried about people and you are stuck grounded because of homework. Post Week 15 LOLOL KOGAMA GIVES HER LEGITIMATE HAPPINESS ON THIS EART H Other notes about Ama's personality!: * Amaryllis used to have a very low tolerance for sugar, and if she had really anything sweet, she'd defy the laws of social boundaries and common courtesy. (as evidenced when she nearly choked Kogasa with pumpkin pie upon their literal first meeting.) She's since been able to handle her sugar much better. * If you become friends with Ama, she'll give you flowers, and be fiercely loyal to you for life. She loves her friends??? so much??? * Always wants to be friends with people because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt or upset all the time or feel like they are alone without anyone. (Like she felt before dying and in times after death while being a Reaper) * She really cares a lot of the opinions other people hold about her, though, and of the people she cares about. Don't talk shit about people she cares about or you'll never hear the end of it. * Ama gives flowers as gifts, or as statements based on the flowers' meanings. Additionally she likes giving flowers of friendship when she meets new people, as well as old friends for whatever occasion. * Speaking of flowers, she's always up for talking about, sharing, or growing flowers * Not to mention making flower crowns. She'll make one for anyone who asks, and even people who don't ask. She'll sometimes just get in the mood to make flower crowns. * She's a pretty good singer, and often times for her Walls had the Players sing, and even when she was feeling under the weather, she always offered up her own contribution. * Amaryllis also loves dancing. She saw it as one of the key points of her "queen" role, to dance with her knights * She is very, very contact-oriented. This works both for positive and negative connections. For example, when a parent-like figure such as Jean or Cala ruffled her hair or hugged her, that contact made her feel warm and delighted; in the case when she'd be hit or hurt, the physical contact inflicted would feel much more intense and even after the contact was lost, the sensation would still linger, causing the area hurt to be sensitive upon further touch. In terms of people she didn't feel comfortable with making contact with her, it elicited a nauseous, or severely anxious response from her. Then there's Ulfric, whose physical contact quite literally messed her up both composition-wise, and psychologically. * She often plays with her hair when nervous, tugging on it, twirling strands, pulling a part behind her ear, etc. * Her Noise form, Maestoso Fatalis, a saber tooth tiger Noise, became what it is out of her innate desire to be strong enough to protect the people she cared about as well as stand up for herself. Unfortunately, that truth became blurred through her own negative feelings about her situation and her fears and insecurities about being a Reaper, so much so that Fatalis became a manifestation of both her righteous fury and her bitter hatred, among other things. ** When Ama is feeling a strong pull from these feelings, her chest will become tight, and she'll rub at her chest uncomfortably. History WOW HER PAST IS SO LONG AND DETAILED I WILL TOTALLY DO THIS LATER Life: Tragedy of a Sweet Flower Once upon a time there were two people, a man and a woman. They loved each other terribly much and the two of them were very happy. They both were extremely wealthy, the man being a very successful and charismatic businessman and the woman being a very popular and kindhearted heiress to a magazine company. The man and the woman built a house together on a hill, where only a few other of wealthy society were building their houses at the time. The man wanted to impress the woman and so he built the house of her dreams, and he granted her the one request she wanted the most: a beautiful flower garden, housing all of the flora that money could buy. The man and woman lived more than comfortably in this house of theirs. Soon, they got married and then they added a third member to their family. The child took after her mother, with smooth fair skin dappled with freckles, thick chestnut hair, and bright cerulean eyes. The woman named their little girl after her favorite flower: Amaryllis. She was the most darling child and was the perfect addition to the couple. They doted on her and raised her like a little princess in their small, happy kingdom. Young Amaryllis took after the woman in more than just appearance as she grew; she acquired her mother’s kindhearted soul and love for flowers. She spent many a day during spring and summer in her mother’s garden, watching her arrange and take care of all of the plants; during autumn and winter, the woman would spend her days reading all kinds of stories to her daughter and enriching the girl’s imagination and pure heart. Unfortunately, not long after the girl’s 6th birthday, the woman became very ill with an ailment that medicine just could not heal. Dear little Ama’s mother passed away within a few short months. As a memento, Amaryllis wore her mother's silver bracelet and hardly took it off. The man, her father, who had grown increasingly busy with his work since the marriage, took his wife’s demise very poorly. He grieved her deeply; he detached himself by delving into his work at an astounding level. The young Amaryllis would rarely ever see her father, if at all, for the next few months, though when he did come home, he cared very little for her. He didn’t even take the effort to send her to school. In fact, it seemed that the man was apprehensive towards his daughter, and every time he would return to the house he built for his wife, he saw Amaryllis, and only grew angrier. The man channeled his rage and grief towards his only child, and the day came when it took a physical form in him. Sweet little Amaryllis, at seven years old, was waiting by the door for him, as usual, and greeted him with a soft, “Welcome home Father!” Before the poor girl had time to react, the man reached down and smacked her across the cheek, hard. She reeled backwards, shocked to tears. Amaryllis gazed upwards at her father’s shadowed face, confused and hurt, and this only ignited his fury even more. He gripped her arm firmly and pulled her aside. “Don’t look at me like that!” he hissed. “You have nothing to cry about!” Pushing her away, he stalked to his bedroom, leaving Amaryllis with a bruised arm and a broken heart. She did not understand why her father was so angry with her, nor did she try to stop trying to gain his affection. Amaryllis kept trying to please her father to gain his love and care. Day after day, month after month, year after year, she persisted, though increasingly more shy and timid with each attempt, with each set of wounds. The man did not accept her appeals however, and he unwaveringly held onto the memory of his lover, his most beautiful flower, without care that he badly bruised the petals of their own seedling. He would often thrust blame onto the child, haunted by the fact that she shared her mother's image. “How dare you share her face?! How dare you steal her life?!” “You’re nothing! Nothing compared to her!" Poor Amaryllis had barely a heart left to take the damage. Amaryllis would retreat to the garden that her dearest mother kept and she worked to make sure it remained full and beautiful. She grew close to the flowers and to the stories that were read to her. She taught herself how to read better through continued use of the stories her mother kept that were left behind. The things she learned were limited to the books she could get her hands on. Not being able to go to school, she lost information of basic local and world geography, math, and any other science besides that pertaining to plants. She had a very mild knowledge of history. One day, about a month before she turned 12 years old, things changed. And they changed in the form of a friend: William Katsuo. He saw her through her bedroom window as he was walking outside on the street, and this frightened her. The next day, he came to the fence which separated the garden. Through these small meetings, Amaryllis slowly came to grow close to Will, and he took up a role of a big brother and a guardian. For the next year, he helped teach her basic math and got her out of the house, and started to bring her out of her shell. She taught him a little of her flower language so that they could communicate. The two of them adopted roles of a child queen and a knight, and stuck closely together. He taught her Japanese, explaining that he was half-Japanese and half-American, staying with his American mom for the time being, and that it was always good to know another language. Still though, despite everything, she still sustained the same, if not worse damage from her father's nightly rages towards her. After learning of what kinds of abuse the girl had put up with for nearly 6 years, seeing her covered in bruises and cuts one day after a particularly bad night, Will promised he would find a way to take her back to Shibuya with him and get away from the pain and suffering. He, with his mother, managed to get her a passport and papers that would allow her to leave with him. Somehow her father caught wind of this, notably was even more furious than ever, and threatened to beat her with a brass poker for the fireplace. Amaryllis, frightened for her life, gave one last flower message in her bedroom window to Will, implying that she would not make it. Will, determined to save his friend and surrogate little sister, managed to help her sneak out of the house and escape. She managed to take only a few of her personal belongings with her, but made absolutely sure to bring her mother's seed box from the garden. There are not words which would describe the combined fear they held of the man they were leaving behind. The knight and his flower heart went to the airport together, and together they stuck as they went to Shibuya. Things would finally start to look up for Amaryllis... Until a fateful speeding car changed her and Will's destiny forever. Pre-Week 10 She met lots of people, and death was kinder than life, it seemed. Week 10 (WIP, I need to look at the logs for specific things) Amaryllis was a Player, and her Entry Fee was all of her memories of Will before the Week began. Thus, despite having made some friends and growing a little since her time in the UG, she reverted to the state of mind she was in while she was alive with her father, as Will's presence was the only one that had given her herself back. Despite not knowing him, she still Partnered with Will, as he remembered that they had pledged to do so before the Week began, and he, while shattered by the combination of both his Entry Fee of lost courage and hers of losing him, did his best to support and encourage her to stay by his side and trust him as a friend. (literally, RIP Will). Somehow, without engaging in any more than one fight during the Week, she managed to not die but she didn't live either. Reapership was forced upon her at Will's Erasure by D-Cal on Day 6. She lost her Entry Fee forever, and was haunted by her inability to help the person who called himself her knight. Post-Week 10/Pre-Week 11 mourning period Week 11 Reaper but also Will Re-Plays and WINS!!!!! GOD BLESS.......(re: how to feel worse about yourself as a Partner, but at least your old childhood friend got the chance you'll never have again and won it.) Week 12 Reaper but lol fun breaking and brainwashing Post-Week 12/Pre-Week 13 Ama's Existential Crisis Week 13 NPC Shopkeeper at Cat's Cradle Post-Week 13 LOL got some kinda issues with the Noise Form there Ama. Also LEARN HOW TO NOT GET KIDNAPPED smh what a ride. Pre-Week 14 Adoption and promotion! Week 14 Officer Ama!!!! Post-Week 14 HECK HE CK HE C CK HE CK HECK HECK HECK Week 15 she was grounded whoops. Learn to do better in school. But also tutoring with Kogasa is fun, especially while worrying over Taiki. Post-Week 15 SCREECHING ABOUT KOGAMA Relationships --M UCH WIP ....-- William William Katsuo is her dearest knight in shining armor, and beloved surrogate older brother. Though she'll never remember him as she once did, he's since told her of certain things of their past in America together, as much as he can without triggering an adverse reaction. Amaryllis has since deduced that from her emotional reaction to his being Erased and brought back, that he was someone important to her, though she'll never know or feel how important again. If she tries remembering on her own, she'll feel pain, and forget what she remembered. If someone tells her too much, it'll trigger a similar reaction, and the information will not stick. He's the platonic-older brotherly TRC!Syaoran to her Princess Sakura from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Flynn Her first friend in the UG. !! WHAT A GOOD SHARKBOY!!!! FRIEND!! Chris Beautiful lion frere! SUPER COOL BIG BRO (but like, he also self-issued himself as her uncle too? so uncle-bro??? lol) Ness this fricker fracker hello, rip this nerd. he gave her the coolest pyramid thing. Miira wow what a sight for sore eyes. They met literally like, once??? before Week 10 began and then she came back several Weeks later to run Stardust Sand Dunes and they got to know each other much more then. Through adoptive relations with Kei, she's also related to Miira. Woo! Raikou aka "mama" (dubbed by Rai herself a few times before and during Week 10) Magnus that awesome person who gave her an Elsa dress that one time. She wonders sometimes whatever happened to him. Trick that cool cat (owl) who loved coffee and also was behind her becoming a Reaper. She regrets not getting to know Trick more, as she's heard lots of stories about the former Composer. Stella Only like, the *coolest* GM ever??? and one of Ama's closest and dearest friends. Stella's like a great older sister figure and a trusted source for relationship advice. During Week 10, Ama clung to her as an emotional anchor in the absence of her memories of Will, and they bonded over the pain she felt over being forced to become a Reaper on Day 6. literally, god bless Stella??? Maui HECK--- Mau's a really really cool and awesome person and Ama loves her as an older sister figure as well. Maui was a Harrier Reaper during Ama's Game Week 10, but you wouldn't have known it watching Maui's actions of support and defense of the Players. Amaryllis looks up to Maui in the way she handled her role, and is glad to have made friends with her. Every time she may come on screen for the Underground News God's Channel, Ama is smiling, proud and happy. Zyladas didn't know him all too well but enough Grizz Literally only met him a couple times, most notably when she became a Reaper. She remembers him giving her a condolences cake and then showering Stell in habeneros and toblerones. He seemed to do that to a lot of people in Week 10, she remembered. (update for Week 13 stuff- yeAH RIP GRIZZY) Aine One of Ama's Player friends during Week 10 whom she got to know before the Game started. Rest in peace, Aine. Skit Another one of Ama's Player friends during Week 10 whom she got to know before the Game started. Ama would often indulge in Skit's cat-like behaviors and found comfort in their light-hearted interactions. Rest in peace, Skit cat. Lisette friend of a few times Calanthe (Cala) fellow week 10 Player turned Reaper! Didn't know each other too too much while they were Players but really bonded afterwards in Reaperhood and during Week 11! "CALAAAAAAAAA" the little child screams- Yuushou didn't know him as well as she'd have liked to. only really vaguely associated with each other during Week 10 and after she became a Reaper, didn't see him, Carel, Yasumu, or Kay win their lives back. *eternal shrug* Yasumu same as Yuu- before but now has gotten to really know Yas in the past few Weeks, and she's got a deep respect for him. D-Cal eeeeehhhh let's not mention D-Cal and the fact that D-Cal was the Reaper that unfortunately had to Erase Will on Day 6 of Week 10- and the fact D-Cal was then Erased for not Erasing anyone W11... Pippin (Pip) the first person she came into contact with after Week 10. Ama credits Pip with bringing her out of her mourning funk and getting back out into Shibuya. Sayoko (Sayook/Sayo) this cool cat is super awesome and a gr8 person and friend who deserves every new minute of their regained life Kogasa (Koga) THIS JUST IN, AFTER TWO YEARS OF KIND OF BEING A THING, THEY FINALLY HAVE BECOME A THING. JESUS CHRIST KOGASA. HOO BOY OKAY-- Amaryllis was a Support Reaper during his Game, Week 11, in February 2015. Kogasa Hiraoka grew to be the single most important person in Amaryllis Lifaye Arata-Duvert's life/afterlife. Hands down. She's got plenty of important people, all whom she loves very much, but he is her absolute number one person. She would do anything for him, bar none. Amaryllis adores his bravery and loyalty, as well as his unbelievable sense of kindness and devotion. (He's such a gentleman!) Kogasa has been her rock and she's more than grateful for his constant support. --also the tiniest of tiny notes --Amaryllis is like, 100000000000000% willing to place her heart on the line for him??? she loves him so much????? and despite her fears and insecurities, he's like, the one person she'll be most open with and let close to her most vulnerable self. Because she knows he loves her too, very much, and who else to be your whole self with all of your strengths and weaknesses around than your number one person? He's the Syaoran to her Sakura! >:0 Threaten to hurt Kogasa, and you trigger an insanely serious rage within Amaryllis. You do *not* do that lightly. KogAma: The Movie (Side B) They didn't have the best of beginnings. They met at the tag end of 2014, when Ama was recovering from the shock that was Week 10. Pippin introduced her to him and Sayoko, and the two of them informed her off Will's being brought back. They had a sense of acquaintanceship, but some pie shenanigans later, and they were not the closest of friends. Ama, being her openhearted self, did consider him and her friends, despite them not spending much time together and their formal arms-length conversations, up to Week 11's start. When Kogasa showed an interest in learning English, she took it upon herself to teach him, and Sayoko, the English alphabet. On Day 5, she shocked everyone with her wall of inquiring about everyone's worst nightmares, and Kogasa, after the wall was cleared, asked her what hers was. She told him, it was the fear that she would either have to kill her friends or be helpless to stop them. Kogasa admitted then that he didn't have a good opinion of her up until that point. Later that day, Amaryllis was curious enough to ask him what he thought of her before, considering his opinion of her important. He told her that he thought she was weak and overly dependent on others. She asked him if he'd like to know why, and then went to explain what her life was like in America. Kogasa apologized for not knowing, but she assured him that she didn't expect him to know, and that she agrees that she was a helpless child. From there, Kogasa offered to start over, and the two of them reaffirmed their friendship, with him asking her to call him "Kogasu" rather than "Hiraoka" and him calling her "Ama" rather than "Lifaye-sama" or "Lifaye." As the Week drew to a close, their friendship grew stronger, and they grew fond of each other. Amaryllis came to know his RG life, and made fast friends with his younger brothers, Taiki and Nori. She spent lots of time playing with them and offering Kogasa and the Hiraokas her help whenever they needed it. During Week 12, in the midst of all of the emotional turmoil and brainwashing and general hectic craziness, she realized that her feelings for him were more than just a simple friendship, or the strong older brotherly bond she felt for Will, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. When Kogasa and Sayoko came to the Post-Day-7 Ceremony to see Juste, she was flustered and blushing when he would smile at her and asked her to watch his kendo match. Over the summer, she worked on figuring out how to deal with these new feelings and how to approach Kogasa. Sayoko easily figured out her crush, and they lowkey tried to help her out, even though Kogasa was ridiculously dense. She made him a plush teddy bear using a kit and gave it a flower crown. Upon presenting it to him, she was even more flustered, especially when Kogasa complimented the craftmanship. Taking after a certain shoujo manga she'd become fond of, she suggested that he name it "Lifaye." It took a lot out of her to suggest that, but when he said it was a good name, that pretty much did it. She was very glad he liked the teddy bear. (according to the manga, if you gave a teddy bear named after yourself to the person you cared about, your love would last forever. something like that. how silly. psshh. not like she believes that. of course not.) After Week 13, when the two of them exchanged gifts at Christmas of 2015, she knitted him a yellow sweater with a decorative turtle at the collarbone and he gave her a plush cat. He walked her back home, and she took a chance after spotting a sprig of mistletoe, and kissed him on the cheek. He promptly ran away, redfaced- unbeknownst to her, to Sayoko for advice- and she went to her room to christen her new plush cat "Holly Hiraoka" so that they both could have stuffed animals named after each other ("holly" means "foresight" and "domestic happiness"). They didn't see each other for another six months, but Amaryllis kept him in her thoughts, even as Ulfric tried to get her to forget everything in Shibuya and leave it all behind. He tried diligently to make her doubt that Kogasa liked her in the same way she did for him, but stepped over a line in offering to approach Kogasa himself. (literally do not). When she went to New York with Nora and V, she bought Kogasa, Taiki, and Nori gifts, and as she thought about him during the trip, the more she wanted to make her feelings clear to him, no matter how hard it was to get out. She returned and met him by Hachiko to give him the souvenirs, and after much skirting around, she finally confessed to Kogasa. He commended her bravery, and told her, but left his feelings out to be ambiguous as he prompted that the two remained friends. While this hurt her to accept, she made it clear to Kogasa that she'd always think more of him than just friends. He tried to run away again, only for him to trip and realize that Kei was watching. Kogasa's subsequent verbal onslaught caused him to let his true feelings out: he wanted to return the feelings for Amaryllis, but things were too complicated in his life for him to do so. When Kei left, Amaryllis comforted Kogasa as he broke down and confessed his fears to her about his family and about Noriko, a recently deceased Player candidate who had been a classmate and soccer mate of his. Once he calmed down, the two walked back to Amaryllis' home hand in hand,(holding!!! HANDS!!!), and Kogasa promised that he would come back to his feelings towards her another day. (Maybe. Probably. Sometime. Definitely....maybe). Terribly too soon after that, Ulfric had threatened to harm Kogasa to convince her to return to Manhattan with him, knowing it would provoke her to fight, and it did. Despite the lack of stability and sanity in her Noise Form at the time, the thought of protecting Kogasa from Ulfric kept her fighting until she was beaten to submission. Even when Taylor healed her, Ama's first thoughts were of Kogasa, if he was okay. Seeing him alright and unharmed at Taboo later that night relieved her more than anything, and god knows it only made her love him more. After that, their time together was much less dramatic, way more slow burn. She was admitted into his school, and the two spent time doing homework and hanging out. It became a nice quiet routine, though sometimes peppered with Amaryllis' terrible terrible attempts at flirting. She kept helping him with English and he would help her with her math and science. God did she love him every single moment. As the incident with Kei came about, she was devastated, and hardly functioning properly, and she turned to Kogasa for a semblance of emotional support, which he gave in a heartbeat and sustained it for as long as she needed it. He played a very big part in keeping her tethered to herself. Finally, things returned to something of normal again, and it went back to school and homework and terrible flirting. --Until it came out that Taiki died and was going to play the Week 15 Game. They both were equally devastated, and helped each other through the week emotionally. Taiki Hiraoka certainly did his best to bring the two of them together. By ending up in the Game, he forced them close, and after winning, he --unbeknownst to Ama-- pushed Kogasa into finally, finally confessing to her on Valentine's Day. She got to experience her first (and second!) kiss that night and good golly God does she love him with her heart and soul. Which left her open to feeling even more vulnerable when it came to him. After having a series of nightmares, and one having him badly injured, she opened up to him and he comforted her, and in a show of absolute trust, she promised to tell him as she had more nightmares. (and he kissed her again, and it was the most fluffy thing ever goodness gracious). They'll go down in history. Kei The Composer who stepped in after Trick left(?) at Week 10's conclusion, initially Amaryllis was intimidated by him. He was rather cold and aloof and seemed to enjoy messing with Player and Reaper alike. The way he ran the Game and the structure of the UG was much different from how she could recall from the end of Trick's reign, and she was unsure of how her days as a Reaper under his would work. After Week 11, she got to see past his icy exterior and especially so right before and during Week 12, where she was not only sick with a sore throat but also repeatedly broken emotionally and violated psychologically, and he was there as a support and a comfort. Following Week 12, he took her under his wing much more, becoming a father figure of sorts and offering a place alongside Des with him in Pork City. Surrounding the events of Week 13, he was concerned for her safety during the Emergency Call; when she helped him in the Static Plane alongside Takumi and Kaito fight stray Noise, he exhibited both pride at her abilities and concern for her well-being. After Week 13, he really became like a father figure for her, and Jean was steadily on his way to joining him. Thanks to the mechanizations of Ulfric, that became a reality with both of them co-adopting her, officially making her their daughter. This meant more to Amaryllis than anything, and she really grew much closer to him and Jean. She took his post Week-14 summons and absences very seriously, and she was worried about what would happen to him. Of course, he didn't tell her that he had been ordered to step down as Composer and leave, and then when she came back from vacation in France with Jean, all hell broke loose. There he was, her legal father, and a man she had looked up to and loved, brutally beaten down and forced into submission and then finally dropped into the Static Plane- she cried out his name, and called him "Dad!" for the first time- and she took his absence very, very hard. She held out hope that he could be rescued or return from the static on his own, he was *Kei* he couldn't just be gone- but when Jean came back after having secretly escaped to the Static Plane to look for the former Composer, and told her of Kei's sacrificing himself for Jean, it was too much for her to bear. She shut down, mentally and emotionally, refusing to put in an effort to even talk or move from Taboo's floor. It took a very long time, but with the distraction of school and the support of her friends, especially Kogasa, she managed to get back into a decently functioning version of herself again. She still misses him a great deal, and she's worked very. very hard to convince herself that he's not coming back. She still stays partially in her place at Kei's apartment even though it brings her grief and loneliness to be in the empty space. (Pls Ama love yourself and just stay in Jean's apaato 24/7. u can still take care of the garden room s Mh ) V V V V V V V -doge- didn't know him much during Week 10, got to really know him during Week 11! Kaito hello mr. blue patoot! ^^ jk- wow mun is tired- cute lil turntable ferret who deserves to be loved and not lied to and betrayed cmon Des Desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^^ cat's cradle runner yup very enthusiastic- first meeting pre-Week 11 involved her crushing Koga in a glomp W12 and W13 and W14 PEOPLE GO HERE L O L (I WILL GET TO ALL OF THESE LATER BCUZ WOW SHE HAS A LOT OF PEOPLE SHE KNOWS/IS FRIENDS WITH) KoiKoi Aisu/Hiromi Usa Blake Nora Howl Altair Misae Asahi Shion Miyu Kashi Luna Malcolm Jessamyn LOLOLOLOLOLOL..........ding dong the spider witch is dead.... Faror Airi Aya Emiko Haruki Takumi Judai Met him before Week 13 as an RGer, and he happened to get himself into precarious situations, such as ending up in the hospital after an accident. Ama became good friends with him, and was put through some hard emotions as his Entry Fee was much like hers, forgetting people close to him. (put more stuff here BLEH GHSHSH) Sol Nanami Nagisa Jean aka french daddo, also Bunny Dad, Lapin Papa, and gosh there's so much that needs to go here but ghshshghgss (also basically the Giles to her Buffy??? thanks based Nico- ) Uso April Hawk Eliot Kin Pluto SUPER TOL RGER EX-PLAYER PLANET FRIEND!!! SHE SAT ON HIS SHOULDERS AND THEY MADE A sUPER DUPER TOL PERSON-TOTEM POLE!!! WHAT A TIME TO EXIST Kyrie Taylor Chain Lorieth Apparently Nora's grandson (somehow, but not literally.) Met him once when Nora insisted that Ama meet him. He seems nice! Cheer Natsu rip you sweet sweet summer child ; A ;)/ Naoki Yamahana Tabitha Ryuji/Yuji Clair GM of Week 14, and a very nice lady! Ama is glad things worked out, and Clair was the first GM since Stella that hadn't gone crazy and needed to be killed. God bless. Ama considers Clair a friend and wishes the best for her. Violet Winks~ Ulfric Long lost cousin on her father's side whom she never knew existed (and unbeknownst to her, there's much more, though they don't really matter as of now.) She was happy to have found family, actual blood relatives, but...she couldn't shake the strange feeling that he gave her when he was around. --insert lots more stuff and everything that happened here-- --she gets nightmares about him frequently and is haunted often by the fact that he almost took her out of Shibuya, and the fact that she almost willingly left at one point thanks to his mechanations. Trivia Pokemon Related: *While she never really played or watched Pokemon growing up, thanks to the events of Week 14 and Nora getting her the new Pokemon games (Sun and Moon) after the incident with Kei, she likes it a lot **She began with Moon. Her starter was a Rowlet, obviously. (Tori has to look for the name...) **She absolutely loves all of the flower names and meanings in the game. *Amaryllis has a Pokemon Trainer AU that's generally worked out but details are flimsy. *As a Pokemon, Amaryllis can be one of several, for various reasons: Ralts-Gardevoir line, Shaymin, and Bounsweet-Tsareena line **'Ralts => Gardevoir line'- Ralts doesn't appear around people often, and when it does it draws near to those who have positive emotions, which represents Ama's initial shy and skittish personality, and she became attached to the people who showed her kindness and warmth. Kirlia is said to spin and dance when it is happy, which is characteristic of Ama's tendency to dance when she is happy or wants to cheer up. Her power also grows with her emotions, like Kirlia. Gardevoir is called the "Embrace Pokemon" and Amaryllis gives plenty of hugs, and is a touch-oriented person. In addition, Gardevoir's power peaks when it is defending its Trainer, and will protect them with its life. This is evident in Amaryllis' own abilities which, though unskilled, are at their strongest when she is protecting people she cares about, and she will fight to defend them as long as she is able. Mega Gardevoir's aesthetic of a queenly dignity also plays into this, especially when paired with Mega Gallade as her knight. Additionally, this line of Pokemon can learn Grass-type moves like Magical Leaf, Grass Knot, and Energy Ball. **'Shaymin'- Shaymin is a small Grass-type Mythical Pokemon that wears two pink flowers on either side of its head. Where it goes, flowers grow. This Pokemon frequents flower fields and areas filled with gratitude, and when it is hugged, Gracidea flowers will bloom on its back (which have the meaning of "gratitude"). Plus, its in-game cry is the cutest thing ever....Amaryllis in a nutshell: super cute, related to flower messages, shy, grows flowers everywhere. **'Bounsweet => Tsareena line'- Firstly, the Japanese names of each of the line begin with "Ama" (Amakaji- Bounsweet, Amamiko-Steenee, Amajo-Tsareena). The last of these, Amajo, directly coincides with the nickname Uso calls Amaryllis: "Ama-joou" which denotes her royalty. Secondly, Bounsweet's evolution from a helpless sweet prey into a beautiful force to be reckoned with also mirrors Amaryllis' personal transformation from a helpless cute child into a stronger, more capable teenager (who ages very well :'3). While Tsareena's personality is far from Ama's, it's more a testament to the rise to be fitting of Queenly Majesty and holding the royal air in more than just name. ***(My personal Amaryllis Tsareena is a blessing, she has Aromatherapy, Trop Kick, Captivate, and Leaf Storm.) General Trivia: * Amaryllis was based a lot around the character of Princess Sakura and the general premise of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (note below). This becomes even more prevalent when looking at her relationship with Kogasa. While they both were emblematic of the Sakura and Syaoran from the earlier series Cardcaptor Sakura (also note below, and above in the relationships), the pair's incarnations in TRC are much more evident of Kogasa and Ama's strong, fond love for each other. Just look at this picture here and scream with me. *She has a lot of voice claims ovo;;;; from Sakura Kinomoto (Japanese) from Cardcaptor Sakura to Princess Sakura (both English and Japanese) from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle to some of mun's own??? voice??? not to mention Saki Morimi (both English and Japanese) from Eden of the East and sometimes even Connie from Steven Universe??? also now??? kinda??? Buffy from BTVS thanks to a well placed line of thought stemming from "Once More, With Feeling"-- OTL gosh i need to make up my mind- *Can speak using flowers (aka flower language) *Speaks English and Japanese fluently and reads both with precision as well; she can speak and understand French selectively, but nowhere near as well. *She's basically grown every flower known to humanity at some point. *Had very little real education since she never went to a school growing up **This has since been amended as of 2016, wherein after being adopted by Kei and Jean, she was transferred to Kogasa's middle school. Needless to say, she's been doing her best to absorb as much of the school in both academics and daily life as she can. (she's still terrible at geography and math) *Has a secret garden in a remote area of Shibuya that no one besides her knows about (and there may or may not be a makeshift grave of her old partner there, as well as gravestones for Players and Reapers she came close to that were Erased. Including but not limited to Shion, Miyu, Misae, Altair, and Grizz). It somehow has been there since Ama died in Shibuya, while also not really existing in "this" Shibuya, due to it being filled with trees and lots of green plant life 365 days a year. It's likely a product of Amaryllis' massive Imagination that she herself had no idea she possessed. In this garden, she's planted all of the flowers that she brought over from her mother's seed box. **She has so far taken (two people Tori forgets, probably pre-Players???? or Reapers???), Kei, and Kogasa to see her garden. She's told Trick about it, and regrets not getting to show her. Though if it's Trick, tbh she's already probably seen it somehow. *Though she loves all flowers equally, she adores the many different colors (and therefore meanings) of roses. She also has a special place in her heart for flowers she associates with certain people. For example, Sweet William, a flower which means "Gallantry, a smile" was of course her flower for William Katsuo, her longtime friend and former Partner. French lavender is for Jean, and lots of red/orange flowers are for Kogasa, though Austrian Rose is one of the top contenders for him (it means "Thou art all that is lovely"). *When it comes to romantic affiliation, she's probably???? not straight???? even though she has a preference for the opposite gender, obviously. *originally her noise form was going to be "Gavotte Planeur"- an anthro noise based around the sugar glider **Of course this fell out because of outside influences (cough, Pokemon, cough) and plans got changed to have her be the saber cat. Ama!Raikou was just too good an image. **As of February 28th 2017, she has officially unlocked a new facet to her Noise Form, a small saber cub named Fatalis Delicato, only appearing when Amaryllis is feeling "inexplicably happy and so much love for and from Kogasa." It is her purest and most stable form of Fatalis. (Since her date with him on Valentine's Day, she'd been able to access it, but it was unbeknownst to her, and the feelings grew much stronger to come into manifestation on the 28th) *character came from mun's dream and then adapted to suit TRG- in the dream she was unnamed and around 8-10 years old *A common quirk since preW13 has been to dub all of Ama's emotional trials as part of a TV show called "Ama's Existential Crisis" TV Tropes (WIP): goddammit Cin, now I want to do these-- Before you ask, yes, a good lot of these are from Sakura Kinomoto. * Adorkable- She is cute, sometimes clumsy, can't flirt to save her life, and always lovable. * Badass Adorable- She's cute af and she'll kick your ass. * Beware the Nice Ones- Amaryllis might be sweet and a general pacifist, but you do not want her (or her Noise Form) mad at you. * Brainwashed- Week 12, Day 6. Her and three others, Calanthe, Nagito, and Jean, were brainwashed by the GM to draw out their deepest and strongest insecurities and believe that they were real. This was a very traumatic experience, and though she and the others came out alright, the event was not without some aftershock and major adjusting. If that couldn't be bad enough, she had to be subject to a long procedure much more than mind control thanks to her cousin, Ulfric. With the help of enhanced imprints, he used patient gaslighting, manipulation, and fear-baiting to slowly but scarily surely turn her will to align with his. Thankfully though freed from his influence, this also left behind massive emotional and psychological scars that are even more prominent than from Week 12. * Break the Cutie- This TV Trope is basically Amaryllis' UG life in a nutshell. Week 12 in particular had a lot of her being in a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeroicBSOD Heroic B.S.O.D.] from the breaking. She'll often apologize a lot for the breaking things related to her actions, that are often not her fault directly, to the point of it being a Guilt Complex. After learning of Kei's self-sacrifice for Jean, she became a Broken Bird for some time. * Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl- Amaryllis is the Gentle Girl to Kogasa's Brooding Boy, though he is working on it. * Cat Girl- Through her Noise Form, Maestoso Fatalis, which is a saber tooth tiger. And there was one time she dressed up in a leopard catsuit for fun. * Cherry Blossom Girl- despite not being named "Sakura," she is a Love Interest, has healing powers through her flowers, and her character touches on themes of luck and fate. (and though she's not named Sakura, she is quite connected with Sakura Kinomoto and Princess Sakura from the CLAMP works) * Crush Blush-''' Mention Kogasa Hiraoka at any time and you will see her face light up. Him in the room causes an instant luminescent blush no matter what, complete with flustering. It might even go fully over her face with radiating levels of heat depending on the situation. * '''Cry Cute- Anytime you see her cry, you want to hug her, and thanks to her tender personality she cries more often than your heart would want to stand. * Dark and Troubled Past- So much so that Tori refrains from finishing her pre-Game History and writing about the full extent of Ama's background. One of the main contributors to her fragile and meek nature, though it did nothing to quash her kindheartedness. * Distress Ball- in both straight and light variations (though I'd like to hope it's not a product of bad writing on my part). One of the light variations with her having nightmares has led into a light Rescue Romance from Kogasa. This was slightly subverted when Kogasa broke down and spilled his fears and worries and it was Ama who supported him. * Everybody Hates Mathematics- She's never been good at it, though that gives her the extra opportunity for tutoring with Kogasa ;') * Everything's Better With Princesses- Amaryllis' theme from character conception was a royal/medieval one, and she is both called a queen and a princess by her friends, with some of her male friends acting as her knights. She also is a child queen in a fantasy medieval AU, gifted with florakinesis. * First-Name-Basis- Week 11 with Kogasa. They both started out calling each other by their last names, with honorifics on Kogasa's part, and then as their friendship as reaffirmed, they addressed each other by their first names, and Kogasa without honorifics. What a growth in characters. * Fragile Flower- Though as she grows and matures, this becomes combined with the Plucky Girl (much also like Sakura Kinomoto) because she has faced tremendous hardship and rarely gives up if she can help it, and often bounces back after she's cried and broken down. The trope in its full, as well as this one, was more characteristic of her later life and W10 experience, and when she's hurt by a traumatic event. * Flower Motif- From her name, to giving them out to others, to her Reaper power, to her interests, to her outfits, to sometimes having them show up in anime-style love bubbles when she's with Kogasa (at least in our minds), Amaryllis is a very strong embodiment of Flower Motifs. (she's also due for another little tidbit that will add on to her motif, but that time will come) * Green Thumb- Her Reaper power is florakinesis, as well as the ability to draw out the power of the meaning of certain plants. This was evident from the moment she entered the UG, having created her secret garden little by little through her Imagination. It can be argued that this is tied into life powers, with plants being living and her propensity for healing, though Ama herself doesn't know the extent of her elemental abilities. * Hair Decorations- Post-Week 12, she wears Misae's hairbow that was given to her during Day 6's chaos. * Happily Adopted- After the incident with Ulfric, Ama was more than thrilled to be adopted by Jean and Kei as well as taking on their names. That day was one of the best she'd ever had. * Has Two Mommies(and Two Daddies)- Raikou and Calanthe were first as her moms, informally adopting her as their daughter, and then Kei and Jean adopted her together as her dads, and she has a million other family members, surrogate or otherwise. * Heart is an Awesome Power- Through all difficulties, it is Amaryllis' strength of heart and ability to inspire others which helps her win the day. It's also what helps cultivate her Reaper powers. * Kirk Summations- She's given them, as well as the occasional Patrick Stewart Speech, in a decent number of situations that Tori needs to find specifically. Most coming to mind are when explaining how Reapers don't have to be bloodthirsty hate-killing machines, they can work towards helping Players and each other grow. * Long-Lost Relative- In Ulfric. He's her cousin on her dad's side, and not only did she not know he existed, he believed she died when her mother did. Not to mention, according to Ulfric, she has quite a few relatives she has no idea about. * Nice Girl- Obviously. She's very caring, polite, always wants to be helpful, and tries her best to make sure everyone's happy. * Pink Heroine- Her character color is Pink Flamingo, and most of her dresses are some shade of pink, and at one point she gave out pink roses to everyone she made friends with (due to them meaning "friendship"). * Power Gives You Wings- When she became a Reaper, she gained wings. To add onto this, when she was promoted to an Officer level Reaper, her wings changed to a more fairy-like design to emphasize her growing power. * Puppy Love- With Kogasa, before Valentine's Day 2017. While they're still full of innocent cotton candy goodness, they have kissed three times on the lips (gasp!) and are likely to continue. They still are fairly Rated G for General Audiences though, have you seen them? * Reluctant Warrior- Being a general pacifist, she hates to fight without good reason, especially someone she knows and/or likes. * Say My Name- A lighter variant. With a lot of people, most notably Kogasa. * Silk Hiding Steel- notable characteristic of a Yamato Nadeshiko or an English Rose, which Amaryllis is growing to be. As noted above, make her angry and you will regret it. Hiding beneath her meek, delicate exterior is cold steel thorns that will definitely draw blood if they have to. * Single Woman Seeks Good Man- Amaryllis developed feelings for Kogasa after seeing his bravery and kindness and sweet heart. Kogasa is honestly such a gentleman??? He's so good??? * Slapstick Knows No Gender- Light variation, Pre-Week 12. Amaryllis would often trip over her own wings, somehow. * Spoiled Sweet- Despite her privileges, she shows little to no sign of being stuck up or acting like an obnoxious brat. Rather, she seems apt to modesty, and still gets very flustered when others show her affection or give her gifts. * Strong Family Resemblance- For both her biological family and her adoptive one. She looks near exactly like her late mother, which is how Ulfric recognized her. And despite not being related by blood to Jean, she looks a lot like him, but the more funny thing is how much she takes after his and Carel's "Duvert Look of Deathtm" and pursues courses of action in similar manner as her adoptive French father. * Textile Work is Feminine- Lighter variant. For Christmas of 2015, she knitted Kogasa a yellow sweater. She hasn't done something so big since, but she wouldn't be opposed to it. * Twice Shy- Quite literally her and Kogasa's relationship. Just...... S MH.... * Undying Loyalty- Towards her friends, and anyone she cares about. You have a loyal friend for life. * Unskilled, but Strong- It's been a recurring theme that Amaryllis has little to no skill in battle, but she's often put in positions of power, or situations where she's forced to fight. This is due to her massive potential strength and her determined heart that draws out power from her emotion, which others can sense inside of her. Just imagine what she'd be like if she had been properly trained. * Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?- She's got a fear, borderlining on hatred, of spiders, thanks to Week 12. Gallery Category:Players Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12 Category:Week 13 Category:Week 14 Category:Shopkeeper